


Murray Loves

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Murray loves doesn't change... but *how* he loves sure does :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murray Loves

Murray loves living on a boat. He loves the neighborly goings-on of the marina, and the way there's always something different to see, every day. He loves the Contessa girls with their flirty waves and tight pert bodies, showing off despite their captain's orders. He walks down the pier, belonging in a way he never has, sure of his place, and it makes him happier than he's ever been.

*

Murray loves Straightaway's. He never imagined he'd be the kind of guy who had a "local", but he is, these days. He's one of the boys, and he drinks his beer - the one Nick and Cody will let him have - as fast as they do. He knows it's ridiculous how happy it makes him, but scientist or not, he knows it's one thing that analysis won't ever improve.

*

Murray loves Nick and Cody. He loves watching them together when their guard's down, when they think they're fooling everyone. Sometimes he thinks he might be the only other person who's ever seen the soft, needing look in Cody's eyes, or the careful way Nick shields Cody from the outside world. It makes Murray feel special, trusted, in a way he isn't even sure he understands.

*

Murray loves being a private eye. Last thing at night, before he falls asleep, he runs through his favorite Sam Spade adventures, with himself in the starring role. Some nights Nick and Cody are there too, helping him out, the three of them working as a team - but on those nights, Murray finds the adventures end up differently than they did in the books.

*

Murray loves. It took a lot of false starts before the guys understood what that meant - now, when he looks back on it, it even makes Murray laugh - but once he finally got the message through, it was worth the wait. These days, when he sees the needy look in Cody's eyes, or when Nick steps between them and danger, Murray feels special in a way that he completely understands.


End file.
